


Who's the Boss?

by machka



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the power hierarchy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Archived at the [House FanFiction Archive](http://www.squidge.org/housefanfiction/cgi-bin/search.cgi?ShortResults=0&Title=&Title_Range=0&Author=machka&Author_Range=0&SeriesTitle=&SeriesTitle_Range=0&Summary=&Date=0&SortBy=0&SortOrder=0&NumToList=0&FastSearch=0) website.
> 
> Crossposted to [house100](http://community.livejournal.com/house100) [LJ] and [house_slash](http://community.livejournal.com/house_slash) [LJ].
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fictional characters herein; such belong solely to their creators. No money has been made from their usage, no profit was gained in the publishing of this fanfic, and no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. This is merely a work of fiction.

"Employees shouldn't seduce their superiors..."

"You're not - I resigned, remember?"

Cameron closed in, pushing her backwards onto the bed. A split-second later, she'd straddled Cuddy's hips, pressing her arms over her head, their faces mere inches apart.

She closed her eyes, shuddering at Cameron's breath, warm on her neck.

"Besides," Cameron continued, "I've had it with being the subordinate."

Caressing her, undressing her, Cameron's fingernails scraped lightly over Cuddy's skin, trailing fire in their wake.

She surrendered at last to the sweet, throbbing ache between her thighs. With lips, teeth, tongue and hands, Cameron proved her superiority again and again.


End file.
